


An Excuse for Watching BY Finely Honed(jaqen_hgar)

by apszw



Series: Finely Honed大人冬铁短篇译文 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Confusion, Flirting, Identity Porn, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apszw/pseuds/apszw
Summary: 想象Steve把bucky带到复仇者大厦而其中没有人知道Tony是钢铁侠。想象bucky发现了（Tony知不知道bucky知道看作者心情），想象bucky以为Iron Man类似Winter Soldier，以为Tony作为Iron Man时并没有Tony的记忆而反之亦然。看着Tony变成了他的一件作品，一开始是好奇，然后……钦佩？Bucky不知道为什么Tony如此迷人，并没有多余兴趣花费时间在反省上。Tony就是值得注视，所以bucky就瞅啊，瞅啊，（就瞅对眼了，划去）就愉快的让自己陷入了Tony为中心的世界观。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Excuse for Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997302) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> 本文为Finely Honed(jaqen_hgar)大人作品《An Excuse for Watching》的译文。  
> 原文地址原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7997302
> 
> 想象Tony的Iron Man身份是个秘密。Tony还是住在大厦&赞助复仇者，但每个人都以为他只是钢铁侠的老板&构建他们的材料的人。Bucky搬进来后，他开始渴望Tony&靠近Tony，注意到Tony常受何种各样的伤（从作为钢铁侠的战斗中）。可能Tony被绑架了或是怎么&钢铁侠的缺席被注意到了&bucky发现并营救Tony&他们告诉了其他人。（即冬铁身份识别色情片i.e., WinterIron ID porn）

原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7997302

 

Bucky还记得Steve为他介绍他们的时候；Tony在他们握手时缩了一下。那时他以为是因为stark看过他的档案，并不那么欢迎一个杀人犯住到他的家里，但是后来，回顾起来，其实有另外的解释。  
“他不止赞助复仇者，还负责我们所有的装备。”  
听到Steve这么说，stark看起来有点窘，他耸耸肩，小心的把双手插兜里，颠了颠他的脚后跟。Bucky很难移开视线，因为当Steve开始谈起他从没有见过的那一个复仇者——Iron Man——怎样频繁的拯救他们这帮蠢货，并且Steve怎样希望某一天他们可以当面感谢他，让他知道他多么重要。  
Tony找借口走开了，bucky看着他离开，疑惑为什么Steve看起来很沮丧的样子。  
那天晚上，读报纸时，他看到了那天早些时候的复仇者的战斗的连续镜头，但并没有把那些联系起来；无论谁在那套装甲里都很可能伤了腕关节，让握手这个动作特别疼的那种。

看着Tony变成了他的一件作品，一开始是好奇，然后……钦佩？Bucky不知道为什么Tony如此迷人，并没有多余兴趣花费时间在反省上。Tony就是值得注视，所以bucky就观察着，观察着，（就瞅对眼了，划去）就愉快的让自己陷入了Tony为中心的世界观。

手指在空气中跳着舞，拉除一串串代码，好似挥着指挥棒，皮肤浸在他的电脑界面的蓝色光芒里。他在工作时会嘀嘀咕咕的，还会吃零食，有时会忘了bucky也跟他在房间里，就手舞足蹈起来，像只猫咪那样伸展着身体。  
然后他就看见了Tony左胁的伤，尽管在消退但还是发炎的样子，他的胃绞痛起来。Bucky敢打赌Tony至少两根肋骨断了，而且没好好治疗，他一直表现的就好像“我很好”。  
Bucky想让他知道他的存在，想问他发生了什么，想用手指按一按Tony的身体试试他有多疼，决定他是否需要医疗护理，他压下了所有这些冲动。然后他想起他们的上次战斗，Hulk在战斗接近尾声时错过了，于是Iron Man撞进一栋楼。装甲的左侧以一个不正常的角度向内弯曲，恰恰是Tony受伤的地方。

现在他有个观察的理由了。

Tony总是跟其他人分开，甚至他跟他们待在一块儿时也如此。这让bucky很失落，摧使他把一只胳膊挂在Tony肩上，把他推进他们的交谈中。这有时管用，感觉起来他们都是一个团队，或什么超级男孩的大家庭；但有时Tony又表现的好像他打扰了他，并把自己从这种友爱气氛里择出来。（camaraderie，有同志之爱的意思，纠结又纠结，这里大概表达的是友情吧。）  
Bucky并不觉得Tony这么做是因为他不喜欢他们。也许他只是不那么容易融入进去。Bucky有同感。  
所以他尝试了另一个方法。只他和他，Tony会放下防备。他从不会躲开bucky，他会为他留一个空间，甚至，在bucky要说什么的时候倾听，在bucky需要倾听时说话。他可以走近Tony，感到放松，感到受欢迎。

没人知道Tony是钢铁侠。而Bucky发现了。bucky以为Iron Man类似Winter Soldier，以为Tony作为Iron Man时并没有Tony的记忆而反之亦然。

原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7997302

上：http://kristingsong.lofter.com/post/1e6b26bf_e3564a0

 

\----------------

最终，他能够把Tony拉出来，把他带到集体的晚餐上，和电影之夜。Tony总会因为bucky而参加。他们用他们能够把任何事情变成个黄色笑话的能力针对Steve建起道防火墙。而且他开始用一堆昵称称呼Tony，并享受看Tony如何假装嫌弃实际上完全不嫌弃的样子。最终，Tony开始尽他所能的施展开。而他们一开口整个团队就呻吟起来。

他们那么没羞没臊的公然互相调情，所以bucky很能够让自己相信这什么也说明不了。

 

钢铁侠飞进了某种很可能能把鹰眼炸成薯片的光波中，把鹰眼推到安全的地方，替他的队友挡了那一下。装甲保护着他，但它的背部还是看起来要被烧穿了。即使是透过装甲里被设置成有音波转换功能的扩音器，也能听出钢铁侠嗓音的破碎和疼痛。Bucky没法不认为里面的驾驶员已经受伤了。

复仇者们努力想说服他后退但是失败了，然后钢铁侠独自飞走了。Bucky看着他飞走，不自觉的收紧下颌，感觉脑袋里有东西咚咚咚的敲着。意识一恢复过来他就想到Tony，他们的赞助者，据说是因为公司事务出差了。

Bucky 不太确定为什么他是唯一一个发现二者显而易见的联系的人。

 

Tony一回到大厦，bucky就对上他。或者说，他本打算直面Tony，而不是发现自己的嘴巴丧失了正常说话的能力，主要是因为他太高兴再次看到Tony了。他忘记了他刚被担忧和恼怒冲击了多久。Tony露出他其中一种真诚的笑，脸上笑纹都出来了，还有他说俏皮话时他可爱的嘴唇带着的小小的弧度。

“我不喜欢你离开，”bucky令人不解的说道。Tony的眼睛睁大，而bucky皱起眉毛。

“Sorry。”Tony听起来的确有点抱歉，这同样够奇怪的。

Bucky往前走了两步，又皱起眉，双臂抱在胸前，以防自己做出甚么荒唐事，比如说描摹Tony下巴的弧度，或亲吻他的额头。“你的确应该抱歉。”

 

“James，你还好吗？”Tony问，他倒是那个伸出手来触摸的人了，他拉出bucky的手肘，抱紧。

Bucky叹气，放任自己享受了一会儿这种亲密接触。“一点也不好。”他在溜走前用俄语喃喃的说。

 

他真是个白痴，没第二个解释了。他怎会就没发觉Tony让他的心跳得那么快，怎么会没发觉来自Tony的微笑如果让的五脏六腑一会儿天堂一会儿地狱的缠绵悱恻？现在完全无法否认Tony对他的吸引力了，他根本没有办法看着Tony而不发疯的奢望着更多，远超出人们会愿意给予他这种人的那种更多。

 

在一幢满是间谍和能力增强者的房子里，这该死的不可能，bucky不可能是唯一把两个人放在一起看，把他们联系起来，然后发现Tony Stark就是Iron Man的人。

他不再观察Tony，大部分是因为现在再注视着Tony太痛苦。不仅仅是情绪上的痛苦，还是生理上的痛苦，跟Tony在一处时他身体的每一小片都向他尖叫着说它要靠近Tony它属于Tony。

 

所以，观察一下其他人吧。那值得他分心。弄懂他周围发生的所有事情没用多少时日。显然没有一个人不是清楚地知道Tony就是Iron Man的事实，所以唯一的疑问就是为什么这幢大房子里没有一个人戳破这层窗户纸。

 

噩梦，糟糕的时刻。不过这恰恰让他以为他搞懂了。在淋浴喷洒而下的热水中发着抖，bucky慢慢的让自己相信没有鲜血从身上被冲下去，他此刻是意识清醒的。然后他突然想到，或许没有人对Tony指出事实是因为Tony并没有意识到这个状况呢？

 

Bucky明白记忆缺失时那种好像生命中有一个个空洞的感觉，还有醒来发现身上有各种莫名其妙的伤口的感觉。Tony肯定非常困惑发生了什么事。甚至是感到恐惧。Steve，如他一直以来的那样细心体贴，把真相带到bucky面前，他那些话语提示着bucky自己抓住真相，认知自己的身份。没有人应该独自处理这种事。

 

从淋浴中出来意外的容易。他胡乱抓起随便什么衣服穿上，在大厦里冲刺，直到找到Tony，他在地下工作室。而工作室黑漆漆的，还锁着门，Jarvis跟他胡扯了一堆Tony很好的话，但他就是进不了门。

 

他在用拳头打穿那听说很坚固的玻璃墙把自己放进去时只有那么一点点心虚。然后他就不知所措的呆住了，因为Tony赫然站在工作室中央，只穿着一条紧巴巴的休闲短裤。Bucky的胸膛里有什么巨大的灼热的东西鼓胀开来。Bucky花了好一会儿贪婪的看着Tony所有那些平日里被隐藏在精致的西装下的线条优美的肌肉，然后才注意到Tony那张英俊面容上的震惊的表情。

其实他一直胳膊上还带着Iron Man装甲的臂铠，一根根电线缠绕着连接在他胸膛正中。

 

“Okay，事情不是你看到的那样，”Tony说，“另外，这可不怎么酷，小猫咪！朋友不会无视锁着的门并像个坦克似的打穿墙壁！”

 

“我不知道你在说什么，”bucky咬了咬牙，说出来，“Tony，你是Iron Man。”

“不我不是。”Tony听起来像是自己都不相信自己说的，“我只是在帮他修理装甲。”

 

Tony看起来完全能意识到自己，还有他所处的状态，他在干什么——在修理装甲，显而易见的——这大概以为着bucky个人持有的理论站不住脚。Tony知道自己是Iron Man而又认为大家都傻到没有发现。

 

“朋友不会在对方面前撒谎。”bucky觉得在暴风雨来临前有必要补上这么一句。

 

在他们一同度过那么多时光之后，在bucky坦诚的铭记的那么多可怕的事情之后，Tony并没有信任他，或者说并没有在意到愿意分享他的秘密。甚至即使在被抓个现行的时候。

他就是说上一句“是的，纸杯蛋糕，我是Iron Man，但你别告诉别人”，bucky也不会跟这个秘密过不去了，即使它很傻，很没意义。

 

“愿意为你做任何事，娃娃脸，”那样的话bucky就会这么说，然后把Tony整个的揽到他的双臂中，把他吻到失去意识，吻到他甚至忘记所有权受到威胁。

 

显然Iron Man问题是所有人默契的同意不许问不许说的，队伍里其他人这么维持这事态平衡。Tony也不希望做个复仇者，或者不觉得他当得起这个头衔。这真正的让人心碎，当你认真考虑这事却发现不可置信的令人沮丧。

 

显然，他爱上了一个傻瓜。

 

在跟Tony保持界限的任务上bucky真的干的不错，并告诉自己他并没有错过那些令人恼怒或令人欢喜的颤抖，一直到那个傻瓜离开然后还让自己被绑了。

 

“我们不应该联系钢铁侠吗？”Maria Hill问，“他为Stark工作比我们任何一个都久。”

 

复仇者们面面相觑，美国队长最终站出来说，“他已经去找Tony了，我们希望他能给我们带来点信息，但我不会在我的朋友遇到麻烦时就这么等着。”

 

他们看了好几个小时又好几个小时的这段时间里的监控录像。这还是多亏了Jarvis梳理了所有视频并把可疑的标记了出来。Natasha和Clint做着他们的事情，填着表格。并没有花费过久时间，队伍集合并发往拉托维尼亚[1]。

 

Bucky在飞行途中磨着他的小刀，擦亮他的枪，并想着如果有机会，他一定要吻Tony那愚蠢的讨厌的嘴唇，逐字的把一些话语敲进他的脑子，然后看Tony愿不愿意下周或什么时候跟他一起去某个沙滩。

 

当然啦，当他们到那儿时，那儿已经被破坏的差不多了，而且燃着大火，Tony正在偷一个喷射器。当他看到复仇者在这儿时跟被斧子砍了似的。

 

“Hey，伙计们，ah，Iron Man刚才在这儿来着，然后，um——”

“搞笑呢你？”bucky挥舞着他的胳膊咬牙切齿的道，“Tony，你个混蛋，我们都知道你是Iron Man！”

 

“认真的？”

 

Tony的眼睛瞪得超大。其他的复仇者不自在的畏畏缩缩的后退。Tony一个挨一个的看过去，他们垂着眼看着自己的脚尖，或者抬着头看天，或者在周围火焰中的大石头上游移，紧紧的闭着嘴巴。Steve，婊子养的，边看着手表边吹口哨。

 

“多久了？”Tony的音量拔高。

“‘一直’算多久？”Clint说。

“而你们什么都没说过？”

Steve叹气：“我们在每一个跟你一起开的会上努力过，Tony，试图让你知道如果你能在队伍里我们会感到多么骄傲。可是你坚持逃避…然后，我们认为有其他原因，你准备好后会加入我们的。”

 

Tony的脸上的表情不是感到安慰，也不是羞愧，有些像是bucky在镜子中看到一两次的表情。一个不认为自己值得别人关心，不知道别人试图让自己相信事情是另一个样子时该如何应对的人的表情。

 

Bucky朝Steve丢了个眼神，并很高兴他的暗示被接收到了。复仇者们踢踢拉拉的退到昆式战机那儿等他们。Bucky朝Tony张开双手，把他拉进一个拥抱。

 

“以为你不会跟我说话了。”

 

因为某种原因，这让bucky微笑起来。或许是因为Tony反过来抱住了他，用一种像是他不想让它很快结束的方式。

“我只是不爽你不信任我。但，不管怎样，如果你想要有个愚蠢的秘密身份，我们可以假装不知道，事情可以回到从前那样。为了留住你我们可以做任何事，Tony。尤其是我。”

 

“尤其是你？”

 

“想想这很显然，我猜你不是唯一一个有秘密的人。”

 

当bucky吻上他，Tony的眼睛一下子亮了。他们并没有吻太久，主要是Tony开始像个傻子似的呲着牙乐起来，直到碰上bucky的嘴唇，眼角都笑出皱纹了。Bucky假装气到了，但Tony就是笑，然后回吻他，依然带着大大的微笑就好像这比任何事都有趣似的。

 

“我想告诉你来着，”Tony说，“我就是不知道怎么开口，甚至当你撞进工作间撞破我的身份时，真抱歉，我真是个白痴。”

“但是我还是想和你在一起，我猜这也让我像个白痴。”

 

“所以，你在说…我们可以一起当白痴？”

 

Tony卸下防备，看进他的眼睛，bucky能从他眼睛的倒影里看到自己多么希望答案是“yes”。

 

“我喜欢‘在一起’这三个字听起来的感觉。”

 

Tony告诉他关于一个山洞的事，他怎样的一醒来发现整个世界都变了。由于Stane的背叛，还有意外的危及pepper的生命。Bucky能理解为什么Tony保持低调比较好，一边轻柔的吻他一边诉说着他的心意。

 

Bucky在他们走过来跟队伍集合时一直握着Tony的手。大家为Tony加入了团队感到高兴，没有问原因，也没有道歉，这感觉很好。Bucky敢肯定Tony将来会受到一堆的嘲笑，但此刻，他们会让他感受到他是这个家庭的一份子。

——END——

译者注：

注1：毁灭博士的祖国。


End file.
